Lily Evans and the Backstabber
by Ave Brittania
Summary: This is the first year at Hogwarts for Lily Evans. A new girl has transferred named Genevieve Danielle Lucas, or Gen. The Marauders are formed, as is Glambition, a clique formed by Gen. What happens when Gen becomes the backstabber? Rated T in case. :


Disclaimer: all JK Rowlings...

If you guys know any good beta readers, please tell! Also, I have another story and I'm wondering which one should I update first so...CONTEST!!! :D

First story that gets 10 reviews will have the next update first!! :)

**A/N: Pretend this is during this decade so the whole story might have some references like Boys Like Girls or Owl City or stuff like that. Just telling you...**

--

"Lily!" Mum cried. "Where's platform 9 ¾?" I stared around King's Cross, trying to find Platform 9 ¾. All I could find was Platform 9 and 10. Where was it?

"Snowflake!" a girl squealed. "Come back!" I saw a white owl hurling toward me. It crashed headfirst into my chest, causing me to stumble into the arms of an unsuspecting boy.

"Ow!" I grumbled, picking myself up. The boy I fell on looked so surprised, he didn't get up. I stuck out my hand. He stared at it for a moment, then grabbed my hand. I hauled him up. I finally got a good look at him. He had long, black hair with dark, grey eyes, all in all, a very handsome guy.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down at the floor, not being able to look him in the eye.

"No problem," he said, grinning. My heart skipped a beat.

"Sirius Black," he said, sticking out his hand. I shook it quickly and let go.

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" a small, petite girl with short, pixie brown hair came bounding over, holding her now calm owl, Snowflake. "I fed Snowflake some owl treats this morning and I guess she's just a bit too hyper!" She smiled.

"Alice Prewitt," she told me, "and you are?"

"Lily Evans," I stammered.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said pompously, while bowing. I let out a small giggle. Just then, a lady walked over wearing fancy black robes with a large purple brooch. She had dark, grey eyes like Sirius, but with pale, blond hair and pale skin almost tinged with gold.

"Mother," Sirius muttered, staring at his shoes.

"Sirius, who are these ladies?" she said with distaste, looking Alice and I up and down.

"Mother," he grumbled, "this is Lily Evans and Alice Prewitt."

"Prewitt?" she raised her thin black eyebrows. "Your parents are Katherine and Neville Prewitt?"

Alice nodded. Mrs. Black turned to me.

"I have never heard of the last name Evans. Are you a Muggle?" she asked me, spitting out the last word.

"Lily!" Mum decided to come over at this moment. "Are you all right, Lily?"

Then she noticed Alice, Sirius, and his mother.

"Oh, hello!" she said pleasantly, holding out her hand to Mrs. Black.

"I'm Rose Evans, Lily's mother."

Mrs. Black eyed Mum's hand with extreme disgust and gingerly shook it, and immediately let go.

"Walburga Black," she gritted her teeth. "Nice to meet you. So, are you Muggles?"

"Muggles?" Mum asked excitedly. "Is that a wizard term?"

I inwardly groaned. Mum was totally oblivious to the fact that being a Muggle was obviously bad.

"Apparently you are," she spat. "Come Sirius, we cannot stay much longer; I have to go burn my robes tonight." Sirius blinked apologetically at Alice and I as he and Mrs. Black walked away. Alice glared at Mrs. Black's retreating figure, until she was lost in the crowd.

"Well, she seemed nice," Mum said cheerfully. "Her son was certainly handsome." Her brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Mum," I groaned.

"So, I still haven't met you yet," Mum turned to Alice.

"Oh, sorry!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm Alice Prewitt and this is my first year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, is that so?" Mum asked. "It's also Lily's first year. Do you happen to know how to get onto the platform?"

Alice nodded.

"Alice, dear! Don't run off like that!" A petite lady with long, straight brown hair and electric blue eyes came rushing towards us, pushing a trunk similar to mine.

"Sorry Mum," Alice murmured.

"Hi, so sorry to bother you," Mrs. Prewitt told Mum breathlessly. "I'm Amelia Prewitt."

They shook hands and started some small talk. Just then the clock struck 5 to 11 o'clock.

"Alice, we've got to go!" I cried frantically. "How do you get on the dang platform?"

"Basically just walk in between the barrier between Platform 9 and 10. Better run the first time."

"You've done this before?"

"Yup," she answered. "Got 2 brothers in fourth year, Fabian and Gideon, both total prats. Come on, or we'll be late."

We quickly hugged our mums and passed through the barrier. I opened my eyes as soon as I passed through and saw the most magnificent train ever. It was a steaming red train with the words "The Hogwarts Express" in white script along the side. Smoke was already being blown into the air.

"HURRY!" Alice screamed. We found an entrance and pushed our trunks on, or at least tried to. We got my trunk on, which was pretty heavy, but Alice's trunk was TOO heavy. We pushed and pulled, but just couldn't get it on. With one last push and pull, we finally got it on. Alice hopped on and I was about to follow when the train gave a big lurch and started to move. I tried to run alongside it but was too slow. The train almost fully passed me when some boy grabbed my arm and held on. The train left the station and there I was, hanging off some guy's arm, about to fall any second.

"Hold on!" he hollered over the wind.

"I am!" I shrieked back. He had some difficulty, but after a few big pulls and another guy joining him, we finally fell on the floor of the train, the door clanging shut behind us.

"Thanks," I gasped breathlessly.

"No problem," a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Sirius Black, leaning against the door as if he helped save girls every day.

"Hi Sirius," I acknowledged. He grinned his million-dollar grin. My heart skipped two beats. Damn those girl hormones.

"You know each other?" the other boy asked incredulously. He was pretty short, an inch or two shorter than me, with the messiest, black hair you will ever see, and a pair of the most gorgeous hazel eyes possible. He would've been really cute if it weren't for those incredibly dorky glasses he was wearing.

"Met at the platform," Sirius replied, looking bored.

"Lily Evans, meet James Potter, my future best friend."

"What?" James squealed like a girl. "Your future best friend?"

Sirius grinned again. James stood up and tackled him, both of them now rolling on the floor. I could see that they had forgotten me.

"Anyways, thanks again," I told them, standing up to leave.

"You're leaving already?" James suddenly looked up. With a yelp of victory, Sirius rolled on top of James and repeatedly kept punching him until James cried for mercy.

"Well, it looks like you're busy," I answered. "Plus, Alice and Severus will probably be looking for me."

"Alice?" James asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Alice Prewitt? Short, hyper girl?"

"Yeah, I know," James said. "She's like my second cousin three times removed or something. Come on Sirius, let's go with Lily."

Sirius immediately leaped up.

"Yay!" he cried happily. "We're going to meet short, hyper girl!"

"Actually that would be you," I told him. James burst out laughing while Sirius pouted; his lips sticking out like a fish. I mimicked him, causing James to crumble onto the floor. Sirius then stuck his tongue out, and I copied him. He raised his left eyebrow and I raised mine. We kept this going for a few minutes, until Alice walked in. She stared at Sirius and I, until we all burst out laughing, rolling on the floor in the middle of the train.

"Where did you go?" Alice asked after the laughter subsided.

"I almost missed the train!" I exclaimed.

"More like almost fell off the train!" James cackled. "Hey Prewitt!"

James hugged, or should I say tackled, Alice.

"James, I see you've met Lily, hi Sirius, and now we're off," Alice grabbed me by the arm and hauled me off.

"See you Evans!" Sirius called.

"Later!" James shouted.

About 2 minutes later, we stepped into one with two trunks inside: Alice's and mine. I collapsed on the seat, exhausted.

_BAM!_ I snapped my head up to see Snowflake ram into another unsuspecting stranger.

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" Alice cried. "I don't know what's wrong with Snowflake today."

"It's fine," she assured us.

"Alice Prewitt," Alice stuck out her hand.

"Genevieve Danielle Burke Lucas," Genevieve shook it and let go, "you can just call me Gen."

"Lily Evans," I said.

Gen had long, straight, shiny blond hair that reached just below her shoulders. It was pulled back in a side ponytail with a lime green hair tie. She wore a simple white tank with black skinny jeans, red high-heeled boots, and huge hoop earrings. She was tugging a hot pink trunk with stickers stuck all over reading things like "Dior" and "Chanel".

"Wanna sit with us?" Alice invited. Gen nodded and came in. She hoisted her trunk up and sat down.

"So, where you from?" Alice asked.

"Paris, though I grew up in New York City. I spent my summers at NYC Fashion School and Hollywood Boarding Camp. I actually just moved to Surrey two days ago."

"Explains your clothes then," I remarked. We giggled together.

"Hey!" Gen suddenly sat up straight. "Do you want to meet my boyfriend?"

Alice looked noticeably more excited. She nodded yes.

"Hey girlies," Sirius said, poking his handsome face through the door.

"Sirius!" Gen squealed. "Hey! I didn't know you go to Hogwarts!" She jumped up and kissed him on both cheeks. Sirius made an icky face behind her back. Alice giggled quietly in her hand.

"You know each other?" I inquired.

They both nodded, Gen more enthusiastically than Sirius.

"We're, like, third cousins twice removed or something. We spend Christmas together, right Blackie?"

My eyes widened at Sirius' given nickname. Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Alice questioned.

Gen grinned widely.

"Lily and Alice, meet Sirius, my boyfriend."


End file.
